


Day 27: What If?

by Remlundskan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Donnie, First Time, Jenny gets to watch them, M/M, Masturbation, NKOTB Cruise 2018, NSFW, Rimming, Top!Jon, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Kinktober Challenge 2018Day 27 Voyeurism





	Day 27: What If?

**Author's Note:**

> So, on the cruise, during the 70's Night partying, Jon was thrusting with Jenny on stage and Donnie says "While I don't mind you thrusting my wife I know you would rather be thrusting me instead" & then called out their cabin number and said "We'll be expecting you in about 3 hours"
> 
> This is me playing What If? What if he meant it? What if Jon had accepted? And.... This happened!

Jenny prided herself in being a good wife. No matter what people might think of her, and she knew a lot of people had a lot of opinions about her, at least she knew that she was a good wife. She loved her husband.

This was why she was sitting comfortably by the bed, watching him undress his best friend, kissing him with more passion than she had ever felt from him, and getting impatient for them to actually get busy with each other.

It had been his idea, sure, but it’s not like she hadn’t thought about it from time to time, had asked him about it, playfully suggesting something like this, to both of them, but up until now, they had both declined. She wasn’t stupid, she knew there was something between them, the sexual tension was so thick you couldn’t have cut it with a sword. What she didn’t know for sure was if they had actually done anything about it before. He had always found a way to avoid answering the question, they both had, so when the proposition was made, in public, no less, with thousands of people there to witness is, she kept a close eye on both to check their reactions.

Was it because of the alcohol? She was ok with that.

Was it just to get everyone to scream and laugh? She was sort of ok with that, too.

They had both been laughing, so it might have been a joke, just something to get their fans all riled up, but there had been something in their eyes, that said plenty more and something told her that this might actually happen, finally.

And now, here they were, and she was watching them move their hands all over each other, still kissing, as if it was the only way for them to breathe properly.

She wouldn’t participate in this. She loved her husband, yes, but she adored Jon as well, he was a good friend to her as well, and a threeway with a gay guy just wasn’t fun. You wanted all of the attention in a threeway, and you couldn’t get that if one of them wasn’t interested in women. So, she got the next best thing; she got to watch two insanely hot dudes have sex with each other.

It was a good thing that she had nothing but a robe on, because watching them was incredibly hot and she already had a hand between her legs. She wanted to tell them to go slow, to give her time to enjoy this properly, but she didn’t want to break the spell by talking.

Donnie was whispering something to Jon, but she couldn’t make out what he was saying. Whatever it was, though, it made Jon smile big at him, and gave a quick nod, so it had to have been a good thing. And then, she gasped, as they suddenly switched positions, Jon ending up on the bed, still smiling, as Donnie moved down to sit between his legs, one hand already stroking his best friend’s cock. If it weren’t for the subtle trembling, she would have assumed that they had done this before, but the look in Jon’s eyes as he stared down at Donnie said everything she needed to know; this was their first time.

And they were allowing her to witness it. She felt strangely touched, and honored… and turned on. Shamelessly, she started rubbing herself as her husband bent down and started sucking off his best friend. She couldn’t stop a moan; this was better than what she had expected. For some reason, she had figured that it would be the other way around, but Donnie seemed perfectly happy being the one on his knees at the moment, gulfing down on Jon’s cock like it was a delicious candy cane, bobbing his head like he was diving for apples, up and down, and doing a pretty good job of it, too, because Jon was groaning underneath him, almost against his will.

Would he be just as happy if he was the one getting fucked, as well? They had played around with a strap-on before, her and Donnie, so she knew he had no problem taking it, with a bit of coaxing, but would he do it with Jon? Would he let Jon fuck him, right in front of her? She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning again, because the mental image she got was almost enough to send her over the edge.

She would die happy, if she could see them together like that, her husband submissively giving himself to his best friend… It was driving her crazy just thinking about it. 

Donnie suddenly stopped sucking and moved back up, moving his tongue over Jon’s nipples as he moved, dragging it over his neck and over his lips, and Jenny whimpered softly as Jon simply allowed him inside and they were back to kissing. Didn’t they know how gorgeous they were together? Were they doing this just to tease her?

But no, she corrected herself, as she watched them move against one another, this wasn’t for her benefit. She had a suspicion that they had forgotten about her completely. It was like watching them in a world of their own, moving as flawlessly as they did on stage… It was beyond beautiful!

They switched places again, with Donnie lying down on his stomach and Jon behind him, helping him up on his hands and knees, and even though Jenny quite enjoyed the view of Jon’s naked ass, she felt like she was missing out on the good stuff. She moved her chair, until she had a better position, sitting back down, legs widely spread and went back to working herself as she now could see clearly what was going on.

It was quite extraordinary to see the man she married become a completely different person before her very eyes, as soon as Jon moved in to lick his ass. He almost fell down on the bed, and the noises coming from him as Jon got more bold, moving that tongue in and out of Donnie’s hole, were something that Jenny had never heard before. What was different about this time? She had given him a rim job before, she had been on her knees behind him, fucking his ass with a strap-on, and not once did he make that noise. It was a mix of a cry and a groan and a laugh, like he was feeling all of these emotions at once and had no idea how to express it.

Sure, it was no secret that when it came to certain things, the gay guys were the experts; she had said so, herself, on numerous occasions. But it was downright fascinating to actually seeing it happen to Donnie, of all people.

“Oh, god…”

Jenny was so intrigued by this turn of events that she all but forgot about her own arousal. That had been the whole reason for this, right, for her to get off, watching Donnie and Jon together… But it was too fascinating, seeing the changes in her husband, that she couldn’t really focus. He had always been loud when it came to sex, at least he was always loud with her, and she wondered if he would be as loud with Jon. It looked that way, he was moaning and groaning so loudly that she couldn’t help but wonder if people walking by their cabin would hear him and figure out what they were doing.

“Jen…”

Blinking, she tore her eyes away from her husband’s face and looked over at Jon, somewhat surprised that he hadn’t forgotten about her. His smile was probably supposed to be indulgent, but she could tell that he was fighting to stay in control at the moment. She knew how much this mattered to him, better than most, so she moved in closer, watching him tease the tight opening with a finger.

“Lube!”

Right! How silly of her, of course they would need lubrication, she should have thought about that sooner. It wasn’t a problem, though, she always had some with her when she went on these cruises with Donnie and the others. You never know when it might come in handy. Nodding, she got up from her chair and went over to the closet, looking though her bag until she found it and went back, holding out the jar to him like it was a trophy.

“Thanks!”

She sat back down, watching him work first one finger, and then another, inside her husband and the way Donnie groaned in pleasure sent lightning bolts of pleasure up and down her body. Biting her lip, she leaned back against the chair, watching Jon move his fingers and pushed her own fingers inside her pussy. Donnie was doing some proper moaning by now, she could make out Jon’s name here and there, and she was loving every second of it. Her husband was about to get fucked by his oldest and best friend in the known universe, whom she knew had a major crush on him, and she had a front row-seat.

She whimpered softly as Jon gut up behind Donnie, stroking his cock with well lubricated fingers, and a part of her marveled at his size. True, everyone knew that Joey was the one packing the heat, but from where she was sitting, Jon had some pretty impressive equipment as well. 

She envied her husband!

When Jon started pressing his cock inside Donnie, Jenny couldn’t keep from saying what any sensible woman would say in that moment:

“Fuck, that’s so fucking hot!”

She was panting, tongue between her teeth as she watched Jon push himself inside, and she felt a shudder as Donnie moaned out loud and she saw his knees buckle. Come on, baby, she thought to herself, take it, you’re man enough, just enjoy it… She wasn’t sure if she had actually said it out loud or just heard it in her head, but she still meant it.

“Oh, fuck… Jon…”

Jenny bit her lip, wishing that she had brought one of her toys with her; she was dripping wet just from watching them together and her fingers weren’t nearly as satisfying as a dildo. But then, Jon started to move, slowly pulling out and then pushing back in, and she added two more fingers in her steaming cunt and started fucking herself in sync with his thrusts. It wouldn’t take long for her to cum, she knew that, but she was planning doing that at least four times before the night was over.

Donnie was talking now, saying Jon’s name over and over, with a few ‘oh’ and ‘fuck’ thrown in here and there. Jon was holding on to his hips, pounding into him, alternating between panting and grunting and Jenny saw his whole body shaking as he fought to hold back. He didn’t want it to be painful. That sweet, sweet, adorable, considerate man! Jenny opened her mouth before she could stop herself:

“He can take it! Give it to him!”

So he did!

Jenny forgot to breathe as Jon started fucking Donnie like he was going for the gold. Donnie’s moans became a deranged rambling of words and sounds that didn’t mean anything and she saw him push his ass back against Jon, wanting more and she cried out as she came, the orgasm almost taking her by surprise. Jesus fuck, they were so hot together! Why had they never done this before?!

She had to take a few seconds, closing her eyes as she shook in her chair, the only sound in the room being her husband’s rambling and the slap of skin on skin. Fuck! They had to do this again! They were spending the rest of the cruise like this; that was the only acceptable option. She had to have this every night; she had to see them together again and again.

When she opened her eyes again, they were getting close, as well. Jon was fucking Donnie like a wild animal, sweat pouring down and Donnie had given up on trying to keep himself on all fours and had collapsed on the bed, head pressed into one of the pillows, ass high in the air. She could see one of his arms between his legs, pulling himself off almost furiously, and he was constantly repeating the same thing over and over again, his voice muffled by the pillow, making it impossible to hear.

It didn’t matter, she knew her husband, she knew what he was saying. She had heard it plenty of times before. ‘yes, love… yes, love… yes, love’. It meant that he was coming!

And he was. Still repeating the same words, over and over, he came, shooting his cum on the covers as his whole body trembled. She didn’t count, but it couldn’t have been more than 30 seconds, before Jon was coming, too, less vocal, but just as intense, holding on to Donnie’s hips as he pumped him full and Jenny felt like crying because it was just so fucking beautiful.

She watched them embrace on the bed and smiled to herself. She would give them some time to recover… and then she wanted to see Donnie fuck Jon.

This was going to be a looong night.


End file.
